


Mama bear

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Light Angst, Mama Bear Pepper Potts, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "We're here, boss."Pepper looked out the car window and read the sign on the building - Midtown High School.Or, Pepper decided to pick up Peter from school as a surprise.





	Mama bear

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading previous works, but I think you will be fine if you do not read them :)

You could say Peter had a really bad day. May burned the pancakes again in the morning so he started his day without breakfast. That was bad in itself. At school he found that Ned would not come today because he caught some flu and MJ was more irritated than usual, so he preferred to avoid her. From chemistry they wrote an unplanned test, which somehow did not bother him, he was ahead of the others anyway, but it bothered him that he has to be concentrate because mostly in chemistry he slept.

All of this could be survived somehow. After all, his evening was in the Tower. But the crown was all set by Flash, who hadn't left him alone all day. In addition, Flash had 'accidentally' hit him with a ball in his head, so now he had a black eye that would certainly heal in the evening, so he wouldn't have to explain anything. Thank God for this advantage of quick healing.

"Hey, Penis!" there was no one but Flash again. 

Peter sighed and went on without turning around. The last class ended five minutes ago and he already thought he was calm for today when he left school, but Flash seemed to have a different opinion.

"I'm talking to you!" said Flash irritably, stopping him by grabbing his shoulder and turning him toward him.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Good, so you're not deaf," he snapped.

"What do you want, Eugene?" he asked, immediately regretting it. He knew how much Flash hated his name, but he still used it to upset him. He'll probably pay for it now.

"Listen to me, Parker," he snarled, grabbing him by his shirt, "You think you're clever. But you know what? You're a fool. Poor Peter Parker. Nobody cares about you and you can never do anything," he said slowly, still holding him.  


"Are you done? I'd like to go," he said with complete calm.

"So you'd like to go, yeah? And where? For your imaginary internship?" he asked ironically.

Peter wanted to say he was going home, but his spider's senses came on, and he was expecting a hit from Flash, which was still not coming. Flash just looked at him with contempt and waited for his reply.

"Is there a problem?" spoke a female voice behind him. The voice that he knew very well.  


"And you are?" Flash asked bluntly.

"I believe the better question is, who are you?" Pepper answered.

"Flash Thompson, pretty lady," he introduced himself with a smile and finally let Peter so that he could get his hand out to Pepper.

"Hmm, Flash? Is that your real name?" she asked, ignoring his hand.

"No," he said simply. Peter knew he didn't want to say his real name. Especially not in front of Pepper. She wore sunglasses and was dressed very casually, so he doubted Flash recognized her. But he thought more about her.

"We should go," Peter interjected.

"Don't bother lady, Penis."

"I think if someone is harassing someone, it's you. You're harassing Peter, right?" said Pepper vigorously, and Peter knew she was getting really upset.

"No?" he answered rather with a question.

"Don't play with me, boy. You made a mistake and told me your name. Nothing stops me from ruining your life if I hear you have ever bothered Peter again. Your future lies in my hands from now on," she said threateningly and Flash nodded before disappearing quickly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, trying to talk out what had just happened.

"I was with May for lunch before she went to work, so I thought I'd pick you up from school like a surprise. On the way, we stop at our favorite pie, but now tell me, this guy is bullying you?"

"Bullying? That's a very strong word," Peter said as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Peter," she spoke to him as threateningly as she had before on Flash.

"I'm telling the truth, Pepper. Now, have I heard anything about pie?"

"I'm serious, kid. Is that the black eye from him?"

"It's just a gym accident. I got hit with the ball in the head," he murmured as Pepper began to examine his eye more closely. Just as May does when he gets hurt. Peter liked to call it maternal love.

"Of course, you who have Peter-tingle got hit with the ball," she said sarcastically.

"Oh my God, never say that again, it's just that May says so and I told her to stop. And it happened. I've always been a nerd. I can't be anything more now. Did I know the ball was coming? Yes. Did I move away? No. And you know why? Because the ball hit is almost nothing to me. I've experienced worse things," he blurted, and Pepper sighed.

"I don't like it. I'll leave it for this time, but you should know that if it happens again, I will destroy that idiot. And you can be assured that I will watch him closely because I don't believe you would tell me. If I can prevent from someone hurting you, I'll do it. I can't protect you from all the dangers you do as a Spider-man, but I can, and I do, protect you from what you do as Peter Parker," she explained and Peter smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he said as they finally got into the car.

"Anytime, Pete, anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> PS: That's just the beginning, in the future I want to write more mama bear Pepper stories. Some better than this.


End file.
